A Ghost in This Arena
by XXbuttonsXX
Summary: "I'm invisible, a ghost of this arena, as sly as a fox." The 74th hunger games have begun, Finch from district 5 has everything going for her, she is intelligent, she is fast and she is good at surviving but she keeps getting distracted and by the same boy, his name is Thresh.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I just felt like writing a Foxface/Thresh Fanfiction, not many going I see. Anyway review please, reviews will make me want to carry on :) So if you like the first chapter REVIEW PLEASE! Also this is my frist proper time in writing in present tense :S I hope it's ok, the first bit in Thresh's part is past tense on purpose xxx Thank youxxxx**

* * *

**Foxface (Finch) **

I'm invisible, a ghost of this arena as sly as a fox. I guess that's how I got my nickname 'Foxface', the other tributes don't know that I know of my nickname, but that's ok. I enjoy watching their stupidity and ignorance.

The breathing of my fellow tributes has sped up as the time ticks by, 10, 9, 8. I snigger slightly, if they carry on with this breathing, they'll all be dead in a few weeks; they'll kill each other off eventually. In their sleep, if you have a good ear like me, just follow the breathing and stick a knife in them.

That isn't me; I have to keep reminding myself of this. I can't kill. I refuse to kill. The gong sounds and I run off, I'm not going to the cornucopia but I allow myself to grab a couple of Items before I head for the woods. A backpack which holds a loaf of bread, a blanket, matches and a small pocket knife. I also grab a slightly larger knife just before the girl from 9.

I stop and turn just in time to whiteness, what I presume to be the first killing. Cato, the boy from district 2 sinks his knife into the girl from 3, she topples over, clutching her stomach, the wound isn't too bad, if she can make it to the woods. She'll live. I catch my breath as I see Gilroy running at her, axe in hand, he wouldn't. I run into woods before he finishes her off. I should have known that he was lying when he told me he wasn't going to take part in the bloodbath.

I shake my head and got out of there, I turn and head up hill; I need to find somewhere to hide.

To my horror, I run into someone. We fall over but I quickly stand up wanting to hold my ground. It is the girl from 12, otherwise known as 'the girl on fire'. Her eyes are locked on mine; neither of us knows what to do. Whether we should run or attack. She was given an eleven in training, she's a fighter. Why isn't she attacking me?

I take this as my opportunity to flee, I can tell by the slowly decreasing sounds of footsteps that she has run the opposite way. I make a mental note that I owe her for letting me escape.

I stop at the foot of a tree, it looks well enough hidden. I climb up it with haste. From here I can see that the blood bath is still going on. Great, now I will know my fellow tributes strengths, how they kill, they're weaknesses.

I watch as the district 8 boy strangles Gilroy to death. So the district 8 boy is good at hand to hand combat. After killing of my district partner he runs off to Cornucopia.

Gilroy is dead. Yes, he lied to me but if he won, my family would have more food this year. My family could do with some extra food. I don't let any emotions show; I don't know when the cameras are showing me. They will be mainly focused on the bloodbath today but from time to time they will be showing me and other tributes who aren't taking part in the bloodbath so that the Capitol people will know that we are still alive.

* * *

**Thresh**

I could have let my first kill live; he wasn't a threat to me. If he hadn't have killed of her district partner I probably would have let him live.

I grab what I can from the Cornucopia, a sickle sword, a few back packs of food and some survival stuff and I leave. Just as I leave the boy who killed Gilroy enters. He doesn't attack, he is un-armed but I don't care I slice at him and he falls to the ground.

I glance around eagerly to find Rue; I look among the dead bodies but I don't find her, I pick up speed and head towards the trees.

As soon as I enter the woods I see her, she is climbing down a tree. Her head glances sideways to see me. Finch, what a beautiful girl with her red hair in two buns and her bright blue eyes, I wonder if any other tributes had noticed her beauty.

I begin walking towards her, "Finch," I whisper as her feet plant on the ground before me. She gulps. This isn't the first time we have spoken, surely she knows from the last time that I don't intend on killing her.

"Thresh," her voice is shaky; her eyes glance from side to side as if she's searching for an escape.

"Relax, you know I'm not going to hurt you," I half smile, she lets out a sigh. I know that she doesn't want this, doesn't want us to be in any form of alliance, any form of agreement, she wants me to be just another tribute in the arena.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. I'll give you a thirty second head start," I say jokingly, she rolls her eyes, and walks past me, her shoulder slides across my arm. She's approximately a foot smaller than me in height, this plus her ginger hair and blue eyes make's her undeniably cute.

I smile, "I'll see you around then," I laugh; she shakes her head, she's right. I won't see her again. "Or not," I whisper back and I begin walking away towards a field that a saw earlier.

I'm about to wish her luck, but by the time I turn around she has disappeared. She's clever; she would be a ghost in this large arena, as well as being a ghost to me. I can't help but wonder what would happen if we had met in different circumstances, but we wouldn't have met in different circumstances. This is the only way separate districts are brought together, in death.

When I reach the field, I notice that it's full of wheat, perfect for food. I could keep both Foxface and Rue safe here with me. Where was Rue? Was she safe? Was she alive? I hope she was. Rue won't win, but she deserves to. She's loved dearly around our district, the little girl who sings us home after a long day in the fields. She will be a great loss to district 11.

I have already promised myself that I won't let whoever kills her win; therefore, I need to stay alive. I need to be there to kill her killer.

The first cannon goes off, the bloodbath must be over, eleven dead. Eleven, I do hope Rue is not among them.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? I can take contructive critism so feel free to leave it :) So yeah, Review please xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I don't really know hos well this is written, I tried my best but I'm still unsure about it but I tried to correct it myself so *cross fingers* if you do find any grammer mistakes please do tell me so I can make a note of it and maybe correct it. Anyway please review :') **

* * *

**Finch**

My hiding place is just perfect; there aren't any other tributes in sight. I can see the Careers from here but they can't see me. The Anthem plays and I look to the sky to see the faces of the dead. The girl from district 3, I think her name was Rose, a beautiful thirteen year old girl that was the girl Gilroy killed.

Next was the young boy from 4, then Gilroy, both from 6, both from 7, the boy from 8, the boy that Thresh killed, both from 9 and the girl from 10.

The boy from 10, the one with the 'bad leg' has survived then.

As if to answer the theory that I had guessed since watching the district 10 reapings, the boy from 10 runs past my hide out, no limp noticeable. Clever boy, he would be a good ally. We were both smart? I almost convince myself to run after him and make the agreement but I stop myself.

I refused the alliance with Thresh for a reason, my mentor instructed me not to trust anyone, no matter what, but surely this boy shouldn't be a problem. After a few minutes of arguing with myself, I pull myself out of the cave just as he's climbing up a tree a few metres away. I sneak up on him, and he turns around with a jolt.

"Foxface?" he breathes, he rattles around in his backpack for a sword. He pulls it out but I just knock it out of his hand. This is the only thing combat-like I can actually do.

"It's Finch," I say sternly, he looks almost fearful, I bend down and snatch the knife from the ground, "if you climb that tree you'll be dead, the career's will see you easily," I examine the knife, mine's so much better, but I bet he can use a knife better than I.

He nods, and steps away from the tree, "what do you want?" he asks. His voice still seems wary.

I shrug my shoulders, "an alliance maybe?" I look up to see him smile.

"I thought you didn't want an alliance, you turned Thresh down right?" I nod, yes, that's mainly because I didn't think I could cope killing him if it came down to the two of us, plus he's so much stronger than I.

We shake hands and I show him my hide out. There is just enough room for the two of us to fit in. He tells me that his name is Marco and that he didn't know his district partner had died until he saw her in the sky. At least I knew Gilroy was dead, Marco had been searching for her all day. I feel sorry for him but that doesn't stop me from sliding my knife in to my belt, just in case it turns out that I can't trust him.

* * *

**Thresh **

Rue's still alive, that's good enough for me. I cut away at some wheat making room for my blanket. I lay it down and lie on top of it. It's cold alright but with the extra Jacket that was in my backpack on, it's bearable. I think about Finch, how's she doing in this cold weather? And Rue, she is so small, how is she going to stay warm tonight?

And just on cue I see smoke rising from a distance. If I can see this, without a doubt the careers can see it, looks like there might be one more casualty tonight.

I crawl over to the edge of the field and look through the trees. Just as I suspected the careers have noticed the fire and are gathering up their weapons.

I'm surprised to see the district 3 boy and the district 12 boy among them; the district 12 boy looks quite beaten up. Wasn't he the one who declared his love for his district partner at the interviews? No doubt this is a plan to save his girlfriend, or whatever she is to him.

They leave the district 3 boy with the goods which are all stacked in a pile. Why are they leaving him? I could easily go over, kill him and steal their stuff. I shake my head and make my way back down to my blanket.

I'm about to fall asleep when the cannon fires. I'm pretty sure that the careers have caught whoever started that fire.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it was a little bit short but I will make up for is :) Anyway, I wasn't planning that alliance but I realised that Foxface would probably notice that the boy with a bad leg had escaped and would probably think it more as luck so I made it so he didn't have a bad leg and that he ran past her to prove it then I was like, hey why not? They may aswell make an alliance haha :') anyway REVIEW please xD x**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is day 4, so I skipped a few days, hope you don't mind, anyway...only two reviews? If you want quicker updates- more reviews please? Thank you xD Also, please read my other story, 'Cant fall back: The 125th annual hunger games' ? please? I only got two reviews last chapter, so sad :'( The reviews have decreased! Dx Anyway Review this please! Also, I don't know how good this is :S I'm hoping it's ok, but if it isn't do let me know (In a nice way) I'm not confident lol xD **

* * *

**Finch **

I hide behind a tree, waiting for the right moment to go in and steal her food. Rue was very protective over her food and I did feel mean in stealing hers but the careers where currently doing something with theirs, I saw the boy from district 3 digging out the bombs from around our plates and fiddling with them. I'm guessing he's going to fix them and create a trap with them. A trap I need to work out.

Rue turns around and begins digging at some more roots. I take this as my time to grab. I take a few roots and a handful of berries, it isn't enough to be noticed but it will be enough to last Marco and I the day.

I run as fast as I can back to our cave.

"Food?" Marco questions as I approach him, I give him a sly grin before throwing half of the food out in front of him. He smiles and gathers it up. I sit beside him and throw a berry into my mouth.

"Are you sure these are edible?" I nod, Rue knows what is edible and what isn't, I trust her judgement and anyway, if they weren't edible I would have known.

I hear laughter coming from the direction of the careers, what were they doing? I climb up a tree to take a closer look. That Marvel boy pats the district 3 boy on the back, they are all smiling.

I look over to see Clove and someone else, I think it's the boy from district 12, why is he there? Filling in some holes, I begin to put it together, the district 3 boy, the bombs, the holes. They have fixed the bombs and have buried them around their supplies to protect them.

I decide to climb down and take a closer look; I run down a few hundred metres and peer through the trees. I begin to memorise where the bombs are being buried. I have a pretty good memory so this shouldn't be hard. Each bomb is about half a metre away from the other, meaning if someone was to step on one bomb it wouldn't set off all of the bombs and in turn destroy their supplies.

Clever, but not clever enough, tomorrow I will try and steal some of their supplies, without getting blown up.

"Finch," I feel some ones breathe on my neck, I turn around to see Thresh. I thought he was further down. Great, he's going to try and make an alliance with me again.

"Thresh, I don't want an alliance," I say sternly. Thresh laughs and tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear. I really wished he didn't do this.

Out of nowhere the trees behind him set on fire, I grab his wrist and begin running up hill. This was definitely the game makers because I can see that far away in the distance there is another fire coming the other way. Can't the game makers let us have one day in peace?

"Marco, "I whisper, Thresh looks at me in confusion. Great, he'll know that I have made an alliance and it isn't with him. I pull him through some trees until we reach the cave.

Marco is sat just outside, like he was when I left, "Get in!" I order, Thresh looks hurt but he doesn't say anything.

We all squish in, Thresh takes up quite a lot of room but we manage it. We push as far back as we can, trying to keep as safe as possible.

The fire comes and Thresh covers us both, wanting to protect us, he probably only wants to protect me but Marco was behind me.

The fire doesn't touch us and it dies down quickly enough.

We pull ourselves out of the cave and Thresh looks at the two of us questioningly.

"Don't want an alliance?" He mimics, his eyes are focused on mine. Guilt falls over me; how can I explain that I didn't want an alliance with Thresh because I didn't want to have to betray him?

"Listen," I take a step towards him but he steps away. "Thresh?"

He shakes his head and begins to run back the way we came.

I can't help but feel like this is a bad thing, although I know in my heart that it is a good thing. I don't want an alliance with him, now he doesn't want one with me.

"Fox-" Marco began but he quickly changes it to "Finch?"

It was that which made me change my mind, Marco almost calling me Foxface, showed me who I can and cannot trust. I turn to Marco and give him a smirk.

I grab some of the supplies and begin walking down to find Thresh.

"Finch?" I don't turn around; let's see how long he will survive without me.

* * *

**Review, favourite, tell me what I can do to improve it,? No Thresh pov this chapter :( Didn't need one really?Also what do you think of my idea of a Hunger games and Jumanji crossover? ooooh pm or review? xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Sorry it's been so long. This is day 8, I tried writing it the day after but it was boring so I'm decideing to skip to the non-boring bits...thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Kepp reviewing. Anyway here it is ...**

* * *

**Thresh **

I try to recall how many tributes are still alive; ten? Two careers died the other night, which means, I'm one step closer to victory.

There's still Marvel, Cato and Clove, the district 3 boy, Marco, Rue, Peeta and the girl on fire and ...Finch. I wonder how she's doing.

So that's ten including me but seeing as a cannon went off this morning I'm guessing that makes nine tributes.

Each time a cannon goes off I just pray that it isn't Finch or Rue. If I don't win I want one of them to win, they deserve it more than anyone. Preferably Rue after Finch's betrayal but I have feelings for Finch, feelings that will never go away.

I hear a rustle in a branch. I reach over to pick up my sickle. This is it then, I know that the careers know where I am. They have finally decided to come for me.

I approach the trees slowly and with caution.  
"Thresh?" The voice gives me a familiar pain in the pit of my stomach. Why is she here? What does she want?

"Finch?" I say as she comes into view. Her red hair still tied up in two buns at the side of her beautiful yet sly face. "What do you want?" I manage to say, her eyes stare right into mine questioningly as if she expected me to know what she was doing here.

She looks up to my sickle and I realise that I still have it held high above my head, I lower it slowly and watch as her shoulders begin to relax.

"Alliance, I want to make an alliance with you," she breathes out. I can't help but smile at this, but then I realise that joining an alliance still means that only one could win, and I wanted to win; if not for me then for my grandma. How can my sister look after her alone, but, I've known all along that I would never be able to kill her.

Neither that first day, nor the day I found out she had an alliance with Marco and especially not today. Without realising I give out my hand and she takes it gently.

We don't shake. Instead, we just hold each other's hand and look into each other's eyes. A small smile creeps up on her lips. It isn't the sly smile that everyone else is use to. It was a kind, beautiful smile. One that made my heart tighten and from that moment on I want to make sure she exits this arena whatever it takes; even my own life. My grandma had my sister, she would be OK. She would find a way to manage.

I take Finch over to my supplies and I sit her down on the blanket. All of a sudden the birds begin singing a familiar tune. The tune which would make me smile on a regular basis back in district 11; Rue's tune.

For a moment I forgot about her and just by hearing this tune I remember the one other person I have to save. My eyes flicker to Finch, if I have to choose between the two, could I? My mind is beginning to play tricks on me, Finch or Rue?

* * *

**Finch**

I've found him, Thresh. I think he's happy about me being here, he seems to be. The past few days I've been stealing food from the careers, I was right about the bomb thing, it was quite easy to work my way around it.

An explosion echoes around the arena and before Thresh can say anything I jump up and rapidly climb the nearest tree.

The careers supplies have been blown up, I wonder if someone died in that explosion. They must have but right now I don't care. I feel like dancing in happiness, the careers will have to find food like the rest of us. I have food now, Thresh seems to have plenty.

I jump down the tree and wrap my arms around his neck. He slowly but surely brings his arms up and places them on my back. His warmth made my happiness from the careers explosion turns to tightness in my chest and butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I pull away and look into his eyes, his strange golden-brown eyes which were so captivating. I look away and smile.

I feel his hand move up the side of my face to move a strand of hair and tuck it behind my ear. I step away and sigh, _only one of us can come out,_ I think.

A cannon goes off, I guess that was the person who made the explosion.

The anthem plays and in the sky I see the boy from district 3, maybe he was the cannon, maybe one of the careers blamed him for the explosion, seeing as he made it and ended up killing him, then there is...Marco, his face smiling down at me.

A tear slides down my face, would he still be alive if I stayed? Thresh notices and comes over and wraps his arms around me.

"It isn't your fault," he whispers. I shake my head, it is. If I was there I could have helped him. How did he die, was it the careers?

We sit like this for a while until I realise that he had to die. If Thresh or I are to win, he had to die. I promise myself that I will forever remember him, he was a clever tribute. I over-reacted when he began to call me Foxface, but I am here now, with Thresh and that is ok.

A parachute falls down and lands beside me, I slowly unwrap it and inside there is a large piece of cooked beef and some milk. They weren't from district 10, they were from the capitol but something still made me think that it meant district 10 were on my side. Maybe Marcos mentor is helping my mentor or something. I smile and pass the beef over to Thresh for him to cut up.

* * *

**What do you think- be honest- feel freee to correct me on grammer and stuff. Also, check out my other stories (not the finnick one, I need to re-write that, it isn't that good -_-) also if you like syots here is the forum for one which I plan on starting after my current one, I haven't made it into a story just the forum for the obvious reasons of not allowing them on here and getting deleted and stuff :') x **** forum/The_177th_Hunger_games/113650/** Thank you xx


	5. Chapter 5

**I reallly don't know if this is any good...I struggled writing it, that's why it's been so long and it's quite short sorry... I really don't know whether this chapter worked. So review please! Be 100% honest (but constructive about it :S) thanksx x**

Finch 

Katniss Everdeen would be a good victor; there is no doubt about it. She could do something about the capitol. But she's not going to win, either me or Thresh are.

Boom! The cannon took me by surprise; there had been so many cannon these last few days. I know Thresh is worried about Rue, but she can't win.  
Not long after a second cannon goes off. Six left, I've defeated many expectations for a girl who received a five in training. I bet people are surprised on how well I have done.

"Finch?" I look over to Thresh; he has his head in his hands.

"Yes?" I ask, I move over to him and place my hands on his arm.

"If we are in the final two, you are killing me, don't even argue about it," he whispers. I purse my lips together, I want to shake my head, I want to tell him no, but, I know that I won't change his mind. It's strange; I am slowly forming feelings about this boy which is dangerous. It can kill me.

I kneel up and kiss him on the forehead, I don't know why I do this, I'm sure that my mentor will be fuming about this but I just felt the need to. The anthem plays and I look up to the sky.

The first to appear is Marvel from district 1, another career dead. Then, silence covers the two of us as Rue's face appears in the sky.

Thresh's breathing is steady, he must have known that she had to die at some point and she did well to make it this far. Then I remember watching their reapings, when the little girl was reaped no one cheered, no one even smiled. Everyone in district 11 loved their little Rue. The girl who wore wings in the interview, the girl who told Ceaser Flickerman to not count her out. That they can't catch her and if they can they can't kill her. Well I guess someone has successfully caught her and killed her. She was an angel in the interviews, now, she is truly an angel.

This brings me back to my idea before of Katniss Everdeen being a good victor; could she bring an end to young girls like Rue and her sister going off to fight? She must be able to.

I don't want to die; didn't I tell people back home that I am coming home? I have to keep my promise. I'm not giving up yet. I have to fully decide what I want to do.

**Thresh**

Rue is dead. Who killed her? I have to find out, I have to keep my promise and kill her killer. Now, there is no doubt about it. Finch is going to win, I will kill Clove, Cato, Katniss, and Peeta and then finally myself in order to make sure she wins.

Then the mockingjay's begin singing a tune. It isn't Rue's tune but it's sweet. I wonder if Rue sung this before she died. How did she die? Was it painful? Did they take mercy on her because of her age? The Careers wouldn't have done that, they are too heartless.

I stand up and begin storming off to hunt them down and kill them. It's only Finch's voice and touch that stops me, that begs me to stay at least another day. How can I refuse her? Her beauty her grace, and soon I will not have it for I will be dead. She knows already that she is winning no matter what. I told her myself and she didn't argue. I love her.

It's crazy, I have known her for two weeks but I love her like I have never loved anyone before. I never believed in love at first sight until now.

The first moment I lay eyes on her, at the chariot races. She was wearing that crazy glittering outfit with a head dress that looked like a moon. They weren't the worst outfits there but I will never understand how they reflect District 5. I've always wondered what it is like living in District 5. Making transportation for the capitol must be a hard day's work but I bet it's better than working in a field waiting for a mockingjay tune to call you home.

I wish that we could leave together, the two of us. I could go and live with her in District 5. Make some cars for a living. It wouldn't be bad. That is just a dream though. They will never allow two people to win the Hunger Games.

"I love you Finch," I blurt out, she looks shocked at first but then, she smiles. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek. How many days will we have left together?

Almost on cue Claudius Templesmith announces something I had just deemed impossible. There can be two winners; only, they have to be from the same District.

That's great news, for Katniss and Peeta and for Cato and Clove. What about the two of us? It seems like the final six this year are split up into three couple. The District 12 lovers, who started it all, confessed the love live on TV and held hands during the chariot ride. They can leave together. The District 2 friends or even lovers, I don't know, who have trained for this all their lives. They can leave together. The quiet couple who want to know each other more.

We can't leave together.

* * *

**Did it work? I really don't know? I wanted to put some emotion in it and the reason Thresh doesn't think much of Rue is because he is so focused on Finch he's in focuse zone! Ahhhh...I really don't know! I can normally do emotion but I don't know whether it worked. Let me know? PLease thanks xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello...sorry it's been soo long, what is it? four weeks? Sorry...I've been on holiday for two of the weeks then I don't know really...I think I just needed a break and write my other stories.. but I am back now! and will try to keep it at one chapter a week although there is like two chapters after this one so it might be more often...Idk? I write when I feel like ok? xD Right...um...again I'm never confident on these (mainly because I don't think I'm great at writing romantic stuff...-If you have any advice please let me know ^-^ thanks xx)) Umm... I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! xD**

* * *

Finch

I awake to Thresh's gentle touch on my face. I gaze up at him. I have never seen him so calm; so beautiful.

He bends down and his soft, cushioned lips find mine. I begin to sit up straight without pulling my lips away from his. I wrap my short arms around his neck. His kiss makes butterflies form in my stomach and makes me forget where I am. In the arena, day's from my potential death.

He's the one to pull away first. He smiles and a single dimple forms on the side of his mouth. A dimple I have never seen before. His forehead presses against mine and we sit there, smiling at one another and looking into each other's eyes. Nothing could ruin this moment.

I think back to District five, my parents will be watching this. Is my Mother worried? Is she worried my heart will be broken? Knowing my mum she's probably complaining about the age difference or something. I giggle slightly, age doesn't bother me.

The anthem plays and Claudius Templesmith's voice echoes around the arena. "Tributes! I would like to invite you all to a feast!" he says. My eyes narrow and I move away from Thresh and stare at the sky as if I was looking straight into Claudius' eyes.

"Each of you need's something desperately-"he begins. I zone out, I don't need anything I have everything I could possibly need, food, shelter, I don't know how to use weapons so there's no need for them.

I suddenly feel someone's hand on mine. Thresh's. Then I realize. It's not something I need. It's someone.

I need Thresh.

* * *

**Thresh **

I look over at Finch and find her staring back at me. She had beautiful blue eyes which still managed to be sly and mysterious.

"You're not going," I say. Her eyes widen in surprise.

She couldn't go; she would never be able to fight of Cato, Clove and Katniss. She might even have trouble with Peeta.

I'm not looking down on her abilities but she is definitely the weakest tribute left; the smartest but the weakest.

"If I'm not going, neither are you," she says. I shake my head and try not to laugh.

"I am definitely going, Finch." She swipes her hand away from under mine and stands up. I can tell what she's trying to do; she is trying to make herself look taller and more in control.

"You're supposed to be a ghost in this arena, right? Out there you will be seen!" I say as I bring myself to my feet so I am now looking down on her.

Finch smirks at my comment. She steps closer to me. Our bodies just inches apart.

"I won't be, I will still be like a ghost," her voice makes a shiver run up my spine. Finch has a strange the effect on me. She either chilled me to the bone because of her slyness and fox-like attitude or she made me fall in love with her all over again.

She stands on her tip-toes and pecks me on the lips before walking away.

"Wait!" I call after her. She looks back and smiles at me with her fox-like smile. "Don't go!" I plead with her.

"Calm down, I'm not leaving. I'll see you tomorrow," her smile changes from the fox-like one to the Finch one. The one which can leave you glowing and make you see the true girl behind Foxface.

Foxface isn't just a nickname. It's a fictional character, created by fellow tributes and taken on board by Finch.

Foxface isn't Finch. Foxface is a way to get sponsors. I wonder if that was her mentor's idea.

* * *

**Finch **

I run through the trees. Twigs snapping below my feet and leaves brushing at my face. I was quick to think of this plan, so quick that I didn't have time to think it through.

What if I get punished for doing this, isn't what I'm about to do cheating?

I stop just before I come to the opening. I look around to look for Cato and Clove. I can't see them anywhere. I run over to the cornucopia and sit behind a box which was once filled with weapons but is now empty. An uneasy feeling hits me. Someone will die in the morning. I just know it.

A couple will lose the person they love. That person will seek revenge and it will be like a domino effect; everyone taking revenge on each other. I can just see it.

In a few days the victor will be announced and the longer I spend in the arena the more pessimistic I am of it being me.

Surely it would be the opposite, the closer I got the more I could see the finish line. But, can I really kill?

Do I have the strength to fight off someone like Cato?

I remember my friend, Violet, from back home. One day we were talking about the games and the possibility of being reaped. She had said that if she was ever reaped into the games, during training she would walk straight up to the strongest career and say, 'Can I ask you a favour? If I walk up to you in the bloodbath; will you kill me quick?"

That was her strategy for the games, a crazy one of course, but a quick death would be better than a slow one designed especially for the cameras. The careers liked that; killing a tribute slowly just for the capitol audience.

Maybe Violets theory was smarter than I once thought.

* * *

**Hmm..no matter what I do I can't write many words for these..I wrote 3,000 and something on another chapter of another story :/ Hmm... **

**xD Anyway, I really appreciate the reviews! And sorry about my lack of confidence :/ I'm not very confident, I'm not like this at all my fanfics...hmm... **

**Review! ^_^ and check out my other stories. **

**Can't fall back:The 125th Hunger Games, In Memory of the mockingjay: The 177th Hunger Games and my new Peter pan one shot (which has no reviews :(() Neverland never leaves you. **

**Thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :) Sorry it's been so long, I really didn't know what to write and then literally today I was like, 'I need to write something!' So I've wrote the finishing chater which is this one ...sorry. I was thinking that all of the past chapters have been the development of their relationship in a way and I decided that this should be the end of it all. It's kinda depressing, it's really short it's just a closure to this story. :/ REVIEW! **

* * *

If I had stayed, this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be here now but with Thresh lying next to him in our little field.

I went, I was clever – too clever and went to take possession of what I needed. I went so I could keep Thresh but what I didn't think of was the fact that Thresh would come anyway to protect me. He didn't want to come but he did. That was when he lost it and killed Clove and that is why I am here, sat next to his dying body.

Cato would have never let him go after what he did. Thresh has no chance of survival. Cato stabbed him right in the stomach. I place my hand over his wound and let the tears fall.

"I am so sorry Thresh," I cry into him. He weakly puts an arm around me and holds me close.

"Don't apologise," he whispers and kisses my nose. "I love you," he says to me. I nod weakly.

"I love you too."

I don't leave him; I stay with him until his last breath and when his arm weakens behind me.  
The cannon fires and I feel numb inside, like I have lost everything special to me.

I need to leave, the Capitol needs his body. I stand and stumble away. There are four of us left; I can't do this like this. I can't do this without Thresh. I find a cave and sit in there and sob my heart out.

I can't recall how long I have sat here. Has it been minutes? Maybe hours? Day's even? It's been so long, too long.

Cato is probably looking for me, he promised he would when he was chasing Thresh and saw me out of the corner of his eye. He promised that I would be next.

He was right- but he won't be the one to kill me I have a plan, I will join Thresh. The girl on fire can win. I believe in her, she has a strength no one else in these games has. She may be able to put a stop to this nonsense and no one else would have to suffer the pain that I have at such a young age.

I walk towards the place I saw the nightlock berries; they should kill me before I feel any pain. I hear voices- Peeta and Katniss I think. I ignore them and pick a berry from the bush.

"No pain," I remind myself. I think back to my last few weeks, how joyful they have been with Thresh. Perhaps I can have that happiness again with him. I swallow down any fear and pop the berry in my mouth.

"Rebellion," is my last word. I bite down on the berry and taste the juice briefly before colour fades from my eyes and I know. I have killed myself; I killed myself not just for Thresh but for all of Panem.

All I can do its hope that it wasn't in vain and Katniss does start a rebellion. I will be watching out for her, people will die. People she may love but I will be one of the many people in the sky watching over her to keep her going.  
She has to do this.

* * *

**Er...Yeah, I don't know..am I proud of this story? I don't know :S Please review honestly! BTW I want to write a Cato/Foxface one but I don't know what rating it should be given T or M? It wont have any Lemons or stuff like that but it's Cato..there are some pretty mature elements, suggestions and Violence...what do you think? **


End file.
